poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Tabloid Troubles
Tabloid Troubles is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise When the Pound Puppies and others hire a journalist and his puppy as part of their newspaper line called the Puppy Power Times, they read the false headlines about them and accuse each other for blackmail. Plot Part One (Cooler, Marcus, Tony, TJ, Beamer, Momo, Nose Marie, and Howard are at the meeting room) Howard: I call this meeting to order. Today's agenda: make a newspaper line for the puppy pound. Any suggestions? Cooler: I got an idea for the name of the newspapers. We should call the newspapers Puppy Power Times. Tony: Puppy Power Times? Cooler: Absotively. Now, what can we add in the newspaper? Nose Marie: How about a cooking section where I give out recipes for home-made foods. (Showing the others her recipe) Why, just yesterday, I made a recipe on my Southern Fried Salad. Beamer: That's fine and dandy, Nose Marie. I too have an idea. TJ: Go on... Beamer: How about a section called Beamer's House Cleaning? It's an article where I give tips on how to keep a house in tip-top shape. Cooler: Maybe we can also add a feature called Igor's Joke of the Day, where Igor writes down an original joke and the person reading the article will have their spirits risen up. Marcus: But, what shall we do about the headliners? Do you have any suggestions, soldier? (Howard thinks. He then gets an idea.) Howard: I got it! We can hire a journalist to find some interesting stories and then print on the front pages of the newspaper. (A nicely-dressed teenager(Daley Newton) and his puppy(Bugle) enter.) Daley: Did somebody say "journalist"? Nose Marie: Who are you and how did you get here? Daley: Daley Newton's the name and getting the scoop is my game. Bugle: They call me Bugle. Daley: Bugle and I couldn't help but overhear that you, (lowly) yes, you, (normally) need a journalist to find some rather interesting ''stories for your newspaper. Cooler: That's what Howard said. Daley: And you wanna know what? I'm your man. I'll get you guys stories so interesting, it'll put even the most read newspapers in their place. Howard: Well... okay. You're hired. (A while later, Whopper, dressed up as a paperboy, is seen showing copies of the ''Puppy Power Times.) Whopper: Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Another sucessful adoption by the Pound Puppies! (Stanley approaches Whopper and grabs a newspaper.) Whopper That'll be 75 cents, please. (Stanley gives three quarters to Whopper.) Whopper: Thank you. (Stanley sits down and reads the paper. Bright Eyes enters.) Bright Eyes: Hi, Stanley. Stanley: What's up, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Did you read the latest weather report? Today's suppose to be 69 degrees and sunny. Stanley: Really? (Looks at the newspaper and laughs) You gotta see this joke of the day by Iggy. Listen to this: Why do deer go to work? Bright Eyes: I don't know. Why do deer go to work? Stanley: Because the deer want to make a few bucks. (Stanley and Bright Eyes laugh.) Bright Eyes: That's a good one. (Meanwhile, Cooler is typing on the type-writer. Howard is carrying some paper and puts them in a stack.) Cooler: I wonder how many copies we sold today? Howard: Well... we sold about one hundred copies and made seventy five dollars so far. Cooler: Whoa, sounds like a lot. (Daley enters.) Daley: Hello, hello, hello, boss. I got a scoop just for you. (Daley hands a piece of paper to Howard.) Howard: (Shocked) Holy smokes! Cooler: What is it, Howard? Howard: Get a load of this story! (Cooler looks at the paper and his ears stand up.) Cooler: Whoa! Can it actually be true? Daley: True as the truth can be. Howard: Oh my! Oh my! Stop the presses! Stop the presses! We've got a scoop of the week! (Later, Violet is carrying his purse to go shopping. All of the kittens and puppies stare at her. She then looks around.) Violet: Oh. Hello, everyone. Is there something wrong? Whopper: Extra! Extra! Read all about! Violet Vanderfeller admits of eating 10 pounds of cheese in one eating. Violet: What? (Violet rushes toward Whopper and grabs a copy.) Violet: Give me that! (Violet looks at the paper. Violet is shocked.) Violet: No. No! No! It can't be true! It mustn't be true! (Violet hides her face and rushes back to her dog house.) Spot: Violet ate 10 pounds of cheese? I thought she hated cheese. (Back inside the doghoue, Violet is crying.) Violet: It's not true. I never eat cheese. Who could've... (Violet gets an idea.) Violet: (Angry) I know just who now! (At Nose Marie's dog house, Nose Marie is brushing her hair. Violet stomps toward her.) Violet: Why you curly-haired witch! Nose Marie: What do you want from me? Violet: Answers! I know it was you who send the story about me eating ten pounds of cheese in one bite! Nose Marie: I don't know what you're talking about it. Violet: Oh, you don't, eh? You're just jealous because you couldn't get over the fact that Cooler is MY boyfriend now and, in revenge, you blackmailed me! Nose Marie: Why...! Of all the nerve! (Violet storms out of the house.) Nose Marie: And furthermore, if you think I'm jealous of you and Cooler, you got another thing coming, sweetheart! Part Two (Cooler walks up to Howard, who is filing the adoption papers.) Howard: And Violet and Nose Marie still won't talk to each other? Cooler: Yep. That's what I heard. Howard: Poor Violet and Nose Marie. They were best friends. Cooler: Yeah, even though Violet is my current girlfriend. (Daley and Bugle enter.) Daley: Hello, boss. Hey, don't just stand there. Let's get the newspapers ready! Let's go! Yeehaw! (Daley rushes off.) Bugle: You'll have to forgive my master. He's always excited. Cooler and Howard: Maybe too excited. (Back at the printing room, Howard and Cooler are exhausted.) Cooler: I wonder how many newspapers we sold so far today? Howard: The sale skyrocketed. We now sold five hundred newspaper copies and made $375. Cooler: I guess the'' Puppy Power Times'' is more popular than I thought. (Daley rushes in again.) Daley: Stop the presses! I've got a more interesting scoop than the last one! (Howard is handed a piece of paper. Cooler looks at it too.) Howard: I can't believe it. Cooler: Me neither. (A while later, Barkerville is raking leaves with Beamer and Vigor. Whopper enters, carrying a few copies of newspapers.) Whopper: Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Igor seen last night stealing jellybeans! Vigor: What? (Vigor grabs the newspaper and gives Whopper 75 cents. Vigor reads the newspaper and Beamer and Barkerville gather around Vigor.) Beamer: And I thought Marcus is the only one with a jelly bean addiction. Vigor: No no. It can't be true. My brother would never do such a thing. Igor: (Off-screen, shouting) VITO! (Igor stomps toward Vigor.) Igor: How dare you lied to the Puppy Power Times about me stealing jelly beans! Vigor: What?! Igor: Don't "what" me, you snake-in-the-grass! You're just jealous because I have a girlfriend and you don't! Vigor: I am not! Igor: Are too! Vigor: Am not! Igor: Are too! Vigor: Am not! Igor: That does it! I'm kicking you out of my house! Vigor: Not if I kick you out first! (Igor and Vigor storm off.) Beamer: All this and jelly beans too. (A while later, Howard, Cooler, and Gordon are working again at the printing room.) Gordon: Thanks for letting me help you guys print out the papers. Cooler: Any time, Gordy. Gordon: Earlier, I saw Vigor crying outside Iggy's dog house... (In a flashback, Vigor is seen crying. Gordon walks up to Vigor.) Gordon: What's the matter, Viggy? Vigor: (Sobbing) Igor kicked me out of our doghouse. (Igor pulls up his window and angrily stares at Vigor.) Igor: (Yelling) Correction, it's MY doghouse, I was here first. I kicked you out because you lied to the Puppy Power Times about me stealing jelly beans! In addition, I will not let you back inside until you admit that you're a lying coward! (Igor slams the window shut. The flashback ends.) Howard: That doesn't sound good. Gordon: I know. (The lunch bell is heard.) Cooler: Oh, it's time for lunch. Howard: We'll finish up the newspapers later. Gordon: Okay. (As Gordon follows Cooler and Howard, he hears snickering in another room.) Gordon: What was that? (Gordon peeks through the keyhole and sees Daley and Bugle.) Daley: Priceless! Absolutely priceless! These fake headliners are a sell out. Gordon (Quietly) Fake?! Bugle: I don't feel right about this, Daley. (Gordon pulls his Kintendo DDS and peeks through the door. He films Daley cutting up magazine clippings and draw pictures. Gordon gasps in shock.) Gordon: (Thinking) So, he's the one responsible for the feud between my friends! I better tell Cooler and Howard. Part Three (Cooler and Howard are about to enter the Puppy Power Cafe when Gordon rushes up to them.) Gordon: Guys! Guys! You won't believe what I saw! Cooler: What is it, Gordon? Gordon: Remember that Newton guy you hired? I saw him making fake headlines. Howard: Surely, you must be kidding. (Gordon shows his Kintendo DDS and plays a video. On the Kintendo DDS, Daley is pasting magazine clippings and drawings.) Daley (Recording): This will make you and me a fortune with these fake headliners. Bugle (Recording): But, Daley, what if Cooler and Howard find out? Daley (Recording): What they don't know won't hurt them. Howard: Why that no-good, dirty, rotten....! (A bicycle horn is heard four times to drown out Howard. It was Howler, testing the bicycle horn. Cooler and Gordon have covered their ears.) Cooler: Howard, watch your language. Little kids might be watching this show. Howard: (Looking at the audience, blushing) Oops. My bad. (To Gordon) Anyway, I never should have hired him! Cooler: And his phony headlines caused Violet and Nose Marie to hate each other again and Iggy to kick Vigor out of his house! Gordon: We better tell Daley that it's not right to make false headlines about others. Howard: Yes, we should. (At the printing room, Howard, Cooler, and Gordon confront Daley and Bugle.) Howard: Daley Newton! Daley: Yeah, boss? Cooler: What you're doing is not right! Daley: I... I don't know what you're talking about. Gordon: Thanks to your phony headlines, Nose Marie and Violet are mad at each other again and Iggy kicked Viggy out of their doghouse! Daley: Phony headlines? Whatever gave you three that idea? (Gordon pulls out his Kintendo DDS and plays a video. Daley is shocked to see himself on the video.) Daley: What the...?! Cooler: That's right! Howard: I got a good mind to fire you for printing phony headlines! Daley: If you do, then I'll sue. Cooler: Oh yeah? You and what army? (Four lawyers enter.) Daley: Me and this army. Any objections? Cooler: Uh oh. (Later, Cooler, Howard, and Gordon are thinking a plan to stop Daley. Cooler rests his feet on the desk.) Gordon: Well, what are we going to do now? Howard: I have an idea. (A while later, Howard, Cooler, and Gordon are waiting for the right moment. Again, Cooler is resting his feet on the desk as Gordon files his nails.) Gordon: Any moment now. (Daley bursts through the door.) Daley: What's the meaning of this?! Cooler: Meaning of what? Daley: (Pulling out a copy of the newspaper) Listen. "Daley Newton sleeps with teddy bear". Gordon: I wonder what gave you that idea? Daley: Did you three write this headline? Gordon: Maybe we did and maybe we didn't. Daley: No one is supposed to know about this! Cooler: What do you mean? Daley: I have trouble sleeping at night! Nobody's suppose to know about that! Cooler, Howard and Gordon: Ooh. Daley: Yeah. I quit! That goes for Bugle too! (Daley leaves in shame.) Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Howard Category:Fan made episodes starring Gordon